Young Love
by lililing14
Summary: The first week of school has started and young Goku is assigned to his first team project. Everything becomes out of hand. Will Goku be able to control everyone and himself? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A good member on this website named: _Jitterbug13_ gave me the idea to do this story. Make sure you check out his great work! I don't own DBZ and credit goes to Akira Toriyama. Thank you for reading and leave feedback if possible!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day of summer in late August and the first day of school was starting in two hours. Son Goku was preparing for the day, he had all of his new school supplies in his blue and orange themed book bag. Looking out the window, he noticed the sun casting through and there was an amazing effect on his surroundings. "Summer went by so quick. I didn't even really get a chance to enjoy anything...especially not the food! Speaking of food, I am starving." the young teenager said.<p>

The day was somewhat of a cool day. One where the wind would blow and cause many goosebumps to appear all over your body. These days always ended up with the best sunsets: bright yellow glistening upon thousands of cherry blossom trees, a orange and pink striped sky with hints of blue in the distance. Right now, the sun was just starting to rise from over the vast ocean that was nearby the house.

On a day like this, it was important to dress warmly. The school never had any heat and if you didn't bring a jacket, then you were out of luck. With a tan and black jacket, tan trousers, and black sneakers, Goku was completely set to go out. The weather temperature was only sixty degrees.

"Roshi, I'm going to head out for school now! see you when I get home." Goku shouted while opening the front door. Ever since the teenager was younger he went by his regular name, instead of a nickname. He didn't know that one day a special someone would change that.

Calling, Nimbus, his flying cloud, he stepped onto it and remembered that he needed to meet up with his friend. He had known Krillin for two whole years and had many great adventures together. They had both made new friends on their journeys, like Bulma. A very smart, young lady who they had known as long as they knew each other. This day Goku was supposed to be meeting both of them outside of the school, they were all attending.

Goku and Krillin were both starting the tenth grade while Bulma was starting the eleventh grade. "Oh, boy! I can't wait to get there. I wonder if the other two are already there or not." he wondered while nearing the school. Orange Star High was a small school, only about one thousand students and about a handful of teachers were devoted to teaching while the rest wanted money.

Suddenly, Goku saw a short, bald-headed person waving. "Hey, down here, Goku!" the baldy was Krillin. "We should should get some snacks before classes start. There's twenty minutes left, so we have plenty of time. I have twenty for each of us because I stole money from the old man back at the house. He won't mind. By the way, I have no idea where Bulma is." he chuckled. Goku and Krillin headed into the store that was about ten feet away from the school and picked out some snacks. Everything was picked up: chocolate, sour stuff, lollipops, to even candy with actual juice inside of it. The teens were two satisfied boys.

Suddenly, there was a familiar females' voice talking from outside of the store. Goku instantly recognized the voice and looked at his friends, strangely. "Uh? Goku, what's wrong?" he asked his friend while walking to the entrance. Krillin peered out the glass door and saw someone they knew from the past. It definitely wasn't Bulma, they both figured.

"Hello, you two. What a surprise, that we haven't seen each other for so long." the dark-haired girl said. She was wearing her hair in a bun, much like the last time they saw her. Her outfit was much different: a modified version of a tradition Chinese dress. The torso and sleeves were all pink, while the butterflies and outlines were purple. The female also wore light purple tights underneath.

"Hello, Chi-Chi." both boys said in unison. At the same time the opening bell rung, as it was time for everyone to get to their classes. Unfortunately, Goku and Krillin were completely lost and wondered around the whole building, three times in a row. They finally found their classroom, with Mrs. Tsukamoto. An elderly teacher who could barely see where she was going. Quickly, both boys sat down next to each other because at first glance there weren't any familiar faces. Goku was nervous with excitement and patiently waited for the ten minute late teacher. "Isn't that Chi-Chi on the opposite side from here? I didn't know she was even going to be at school." Goku thought to himself.

The teacher finally walked into the class full of students. Surprisingly, there were a lot more students in that class compared to many others. There was at least double the amount of kids. "Check out the old hag, Goku. Sure would have been nice if we had a young lady, you know." Krillin said with his famous sly grin. The girl with the bun in her hair, must have heard him because she just gave a cold stare. Her eyes suddenly shifted to the right and her face changed to a smile. Goku noticed the taps on his arm, being made by Krillin and turned his head to show his attention. "Hey, is it me or is she checking you out?" his short friend asked. The young spike-haired teen had a look of confusion on his face.

That's when the teacher decided to finally talk after sitting down. Mrs. Tsukamoto cleared her voice and looked at the class in thought. She grabbed booklets that were crammed with many pages, then proceeded to hand them out to each student. On the book in black letters read: 'Orange Star High Activity Book, Grade 10'. When the teacher was done, she picked up a teacher's edition and opened to the first page. "Class, welcome to the new school year here. I can guarantee to you all that by the end of this year, learning, thinking, and solving will be on your minds all day! First, we have to get to know each other. That is the key to successful teamwork." Mrs. Tsukamoto proudly explained. The whole class looked at the elderly woman, strangely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Took me a while, haha! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"I want each and every single one of you to walk around the room and introduce yourselves. I will set up some activities after a few minutes, which you will follow the instructions in your booklet.", the teacher instructed. Everyone stood up as they were told. Goku examined the room; composed of long tables with brand new textbooks, notebooks, and other supplies. The room had a lot of brown, tan, and beige colors, from the walls and floors. The atmosphere was very welcoming and comfortable.<p>

As Goku cluelessly walked, someone grabbed his arm to turn him around. " Hello, I noticed you look kind of lost. Want to talk?", it was Chi-Chi. She invited him to sit down with her and showed a polite smile. After talking to a few people, Krillin came over and once again took a seat next to his friend. With a smirk he looked at the two sitting next to him. He wondered how come girls never came up to him or dated him. "What a lucky dog", he thought, jealously.

"Goku, isn't it and Krillin? I remember both of you from a couple of years ago. At least I know someone else in this stupid class. You guys should sit with me for now on.", Chi-Chi said while only making eye contact with the black-haired teen. Instantly, Goku begin to blush and as a result looked away. Krillin nudged him in the stomach." You're really shy, huh?", she teased. Before anyone knew it, cups were laid out on each table for stacking. Mrs. Tsukamoto also gave each group of students playing cards. She instructed for everyone to open their books and follow the instructions listed.

The instructions were to build using the materials given and the 'team' had to work together to finish the task. Goku, Krillin and Chi-Chi were the first ones to finish." What's the point of this?", Goku whispered. Just at that moment the teacher came over and started to clap. "Job well done. You three will have the option to choose your first project, which will be due two weeks from now.", she explained to the class. The three kids looked very confused because they weren't sure about what just happened. The teacher went into further detail about projects that were to be done over the school year.

"Whoa! _Our _first _project_, due _two weeks_ from now?", Krillin gulped. It was only the first day of school and already the teacher was going crazy with work. "Relax, this could be a fun project, depending on your actions. I don't give a lot of written or book based work in this class. As I said, we will work as a team and will think for ourselves. So, I will plan certain things, but it is up to all for you to accomplish set goals.", she explained and went over to her desk.

She came back with a large piece of paper with assignments on them. There were three different options: interview everyone in the group about anytime in their lives and create a presentation for it; creatively write life experiences and what they taught you; or plan an event, record it, and report about any lessons learned during it. The project was worth two whole test grades. For some reason time was flying by fast and by the time she was done explaining, the students had to get to lunch.

"What's the matter, Goku? You're awfully quite today...that's unusual.", Krillin was done grabbing everything from the lunch line. Whatever the food was had a strange smell and was unidentifiable. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little overwhelmed, today. Hey, eating that fruit?", Goku appeared cheerful like normal. Being around girls, never bothered him. He was never really interested, even to the many nice girls who came up to him. The most that would happen to Goku, would be him becoming embarrassed at the fact a girl was flirting with him. Chi-Chi seemed to have been changing Goku in little ways, overtime. "You don't seem to sure of that your own self. Sure nothing else is bothering you?", Krillin asked concerned. Both boys turned their heads to see Chi-Chi getting on the line behind them. Instantly, Goku felt sick to his stomach. "Why do I feel so bad everytime I see her? Maybe she has a dicease or something?", Goku thought to himself. He didn't realize that he was just staring. "Oh my, do you have a fever? You don't look to good, maybe a visit to the nurse will do?", Chi-Chi asked while placing a hand on Goku's forehead.

Krillin noticed that his friend couldn't take his eyes off of Chi-Chi, but then again he stared at a lot of people. There were five minutes left until the bells rung and Krillin really wanted to talk to Goku. Nudging him in the back, Krillin pointed toward the hallway. "Listen, I've been noticing that whenever you see her, there is either blushing or staring going on. Is there anything I should know?", he folded his arms, waiting for a response. "Krillin, what are you talking about? I avoid looking at her because she makes me feel funny.", Goku took a seat on a brown bench. "Funny how? Like you want to throw up?", Krillin asked. Goku placed his hand on his chin, it was his thinking time. "Sort of...but it's just a different feeling. I never felt anything like this before. What type of sickness is this?", Goku asked puzzled.

"Are you three sure that you want option three?", watched them nod their heads. "Nice choice, here are some tips to help in case you become lost. The rest of you will wait while I decide what option to pick for your groups.", she alerted the remainder of the class. Chi-Chi, Krillin, and Goku looked at each other with blink faces. A few minutes later the first class of the school year was over.

"Um...do you two mind if I walk with you? Since I don't have anything to do right now.", Chi-Chi smiled and walked in between the two males. They walked into the snack store again, this time they saw their other friend. "Where were you two, I was waiting for you this morning, I'm assuming someone screwed up the timing! _Krillin."_, Bulma yelled. She inspected the boys and noticed the young female with them.

Not knowing what to say, she gave Chi-Chi a warm smile to make her feel accepted. The younger girl returned the smile back. "Welcome to the club. Chi-Chi, is it?", inside of Bulma's head she was already great friends with Chi-Chi. That's just the way she was since she was a little kid. "Yes, and you are Bulma. It's really been to long since we last saw each other. I know you are good friends with Goku and Krillin. Maybe, we can also.", she said. The whole time, Goku's attention was on her, Bulma happened to catch it this time. "We will.", Bulma assured Chi-Chi and called for Krillin to follow her. Goku and Chi-Chi were left by themselves in the store, they saw all of the students walking around and talking. The wind started to pick up and there were light pink flashes everywhere, made by the beautiful cherry blossom leaves.

"I want to buy candy...", Krillin was cut short. "You can buy that later. Now, did you see what I saw?", Bulma asked, excitedly. "Huh? You mean Goku checking Chi-Chi out? That is the fifth time I saw that!", both of them looked at each other surprised. "Know what that means right, Krillin?", she started to jump around with joy. "Our buddy has a little crush on Chi-Chi!", Krillin shouted. Meanwhile, Goku still wasn't acting like himself. He stood still and looked at the wall. There was a lump in his throat, which was dried, hindering him from saying anything. Chi-Chi walked forward and grabbed his arm. She brought her face closer to his, then rested her head on his chest.

"Goku, can you walk me home? I would feel so much safer with someone as strong as you, by my side. Tomorrow, we can start on the project, because its Friday." Goku's eyes widened in reality of what just happened. Should he push her off and run or try to answer her? No matter what, he couldn't bring himself to do anything.

Just then, Krillin and Bulma walked in and saw the two standing together. Bulma cleared her throat and hinted towards Krillin, that it was time they left. "Bye, Goku and Chi-Chi!", they said in unison. Goku was left to wonder what exactly happened and what he was supposed to do. Watching his best friends leave the store, he summoned enough courage to tell his new friend what was on his mind. Goku looked down at her and that weird feeling came back.

"Su...Sure, I'll take you home. You're just going to to have to tell me where you live, though.", his voice raised up higher. Chi-Chi looked into his beautiful black orbs. She felt like nothing in the world could have hurt her. "Let's go, I will show you what route we have to take.", for a second she thought about holding his hand, but backed off. Just because she felt one way about him, didn't mean that she should rush a situation that she was unsure about. After clearing the store, they walked straight down from the school and turned the corner. It was already quite late, considering that school had ended an hour and a half before, they were only a few minutes away from Chi-Chi's house.

Goku saw a nice-sized house surrounded by a forest of tall trees. Chi-Chi signaled to Goku to walk near the place that was her house. He walked her to the door and turned around to leave, but she stopped him from doing so. Turning him around to face her, she saw the clueless look on the handsome face of his which caused her to become more nervous than ever. "Thank you, I...really appreciate everything you have done today. You don't know how grateful I am that we reunited, again.", she wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him, then she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Um...I'll see you tomorrow, Goku!", Chi-Chi yelled and with that ran into her house. Goku felt really bad, as if he had committed a crime. He rubbed the side of his face and examined his open palm. "What happened? I don't understand why I feel like this.", he continued to look at the door, as if he would get an answer. After a few minutes, he turned around and headed for home, maybe he needed some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot has happened in my life since my last update. My mother was in a hospital and she finally came back on wednesday, power outage from snow storm over the weekend, computer hard drive crashing on monday, ALL in one week! I will try to update as soon as possible, lol. ^_^ **

* * *

><p>"Good morning, sleepyhead! Here's breakfast, you must have been sick yesterday.", Roshi greeted Goku and turned away from the stove. He sat the breakfast down, which was nontraditional, but one of the favorites at Kame's house: fried eggs, french toast, bacon, and pancakes with toppings. Roshi always piled the plates with food, like at a restaurant. Everyone knew that Goku was never a person to turn down <em>any<em> food, but this morning the previous night's events took a toll on his mind. "Goku, are you all right? You haven't even touched your breakfast yet.", he questioned. Goku sat at the table looking at the meal in front of him. He was at the point where if he got up, he would stumble around and vomit. "Roshiii...can I...I stay home today? Going there would be a bad idea, today.", he said with a higher tone, almost like he was high. Roshi rushed over to the teenager, he struggled to carry him to the upstairs room.

The phone started to ring and a message was playing. School was cancelled for the second day of school, that meant that Goku was saved for one day. "Good news, you can rest for at _least _ three days. That should be enough for you to get over the sickness, your immune system is fast, any darn way. Alright, I'm going back downstairs, so call me if you want anything.", he walked away and was completely out of Goku's vision. Goku checked his forehead and could feel nothing out of the ordinary. "There has to be a way to get out of doing this project, I need to avoid her...Chi-Chi.", Goku smiled upon saying her name. That feeling he got in the pit of his stomach was something he was completely unsure about. In a way, he adored the way it felt, but part of him wanted so badly for it to disappear. Visions of Chi-Chi flashed in his mind, the one that stood out like a sore thumb was when she kissed him. Deep down, his heart was burning for her to come back and do it again. Goku just couldn't understand why he was thinking like this. There was one word that came to his mind, he associated it with growing up: maturing into an adult. Being a kid was something that Goku wasn't ready to let go. At that moment, Roshi rushed back up the stairs, He saw the teenager sitting up with a huge grin on his face. "Krillin is down there waiting for you. I told him to come up."

"Oh, hey Master Roshi! Talk about sick, Goku, are you really that bad off? Here is some fruit and medicine. And take this thermometer.", Krillin chuckled. He took turned to head downstairs, but something bothered him. Krillin looked at Roshi who was sitting at the bottom of the steps, he rotated his head and saw the figure standing at the top. there he stood with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on him. "Krillin, what's this all about? Is there another world tournament occurring?", Roshi appeared to have a suspicious sparkle in his eyes, Goku raced down the stairs and gobbled the food that was his, up. Just as he did, everything reversed. Green and yellow chunks of bile covered the brown floors of the small house. Dumbfounded, Krillin and Roshi stared with blank minds. "I don't feel to well, guys.", Goku laughed out loud.

* * *

><p>"I wish Goku was here. Things just aren't the same without him...you said he's sick?", Chi-Chi wondered. the class was working on math at the time. "When you two see him, tell him I hope he feels better!", Mrs. Tsukamoto smiled. The friends thanked the teacher and kept working. "Yes! I have a question to ask. What do you <em>really<em> think about him?", Krillin had a plan up his sleeve. "For one thing, he has a great sense of humor, he is really easy to get a long with...", she abruptly came to an end and her face reddened. She begin to fiddle with her fingers a lot. What exactly was becoming of the two teenagers? Chi-Chi was perfectly fine with herself falling for Goku, she just wasn't very open to others about it. How would everyone else react, especially her _father_? "Chi-Chi?", Krillin could tell that there was something more that she had wanted to say, but didn't.

Trying to hide the nervousness in her voice, she lifted her head and looked directly into Krillin's eyes. She was scanning all corners of her mind to hide her little secret, even if lying was the only thing, it would be better than blowing her cover completely. "Hmm? I was just thinking about our project, _maybe_ we could visit him tonight or something.", was all she could come up with. Obviously, the project wasn't really what she was worried about, her thoughts had to include the boy in some type of way. "I'll stop by his house after school and ask him. What _exactly _are we supposed to do again?", at that moment the teacher started handing out more work. "Okay, I really hope _we_ can visit...uh...Bulma said she wants to work on this project with us.", Chi-Chi said. Even though Bulma was in a grade higher than them, she was actually working on the same project. Their classes were connected by the teachers themselves and Bulma thought they should work together, instead of finding a whole other party of people in her grade.

Bulma's plan or rather her friends' plan was to set up an event, which would be like a mini social party. There was no way that could go wrong, right? "Oh, _great_! A _party_, just like I always wanted to have!", Krillin sarcastically expressed, sighing loudly. After rolling his eyes, he continued to work on his math that he couldn't understand. It was his worse subject and it seemed like he was reading a different language. He tried to peak at Chi-Chi's paper so he could cheat, but he wasn't very clever with his tatics because she had already seen him. She forcefully smacked him on the top of his head, "CHEATER, I saw that!", they both sat laughing with the rest of the class watching.

* * *

><p>Master Roshi sat down drinking his large bottle of sake, "What is that little rascal up to? Acting so strange, I'll get to the bottom of this". He was looking at a bathing suit magazine, as usual there was a huge pile of them by his feet. Being "a dirty old man", as Bulma had said many times, was what he did best besides teaching new techniques. At the time he was waiting for his sister, and Oolong who was no where to be found, to arrive. Roshi figured that he'd make himself useful and make food or clean. It was another beautiful day and the waves were glistening, he was outside on the sand. One day he would take Goku and his friends to a nice place because he now had a car to drive around. Speaking of Goku, was he awake already? Roshi couldn't even find the clock because of the clutter in the house he was to lazy to straighten up, instead he just used his wrist watch.<p>

It was already at noon time, Goku was still in the same spot he had been at for sometime. At the moment he was feeling fine, so he turned to look at the window to the side of him. "Master Roshi, are you there?", he shouted expecting a reply, Roshi made his way to the room and sat down on a chair, next to the bed. The sunlight shining into the room reflected off of his glasses. "Listen, there is something very important we need to discuss.", while he paused, Goku cocked his head to concentrate better. "Is there...a _special someone_ in your life right now?", Goku's whole body jerked straight up, as he was stunned at such a random question, a migraine formed in his head. "You know. A _lady friend_? When a man acts like how you are, it means that he has found love in his life. It's fine if you are embarrassed.", Roshi plainly walked out of the room. His words stroke a match inside of Goku. Falling in love was a new chapter inside of his young life.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know...took long enough to update. Huh? Hope you enjoy, R&R! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Roshi had finally figured everything out and on his first try. What a record! The only thing was that he had no clue who this mystery girl was, he had seen her before. He heard mumbling from upstairs. "Chi-Chi, you're so silly". Then, there was laughter and all the pieces to the puzzle were solved for Master Roshi.<p>

"Wake up sleepy head, I know you're hungry! Why don't you say we both go to somewhere to get something to eat. Besides, the evening breezes are always soothing". Master Roshi had to wake young Goku up and he knew that he had to work on a project. Goku looked around the room to see that it was surprisingly darker outside. The sky appeared to have dark clouds that weren't for rain, but perhaps for something mischievously planned. The spiky hair boy jumped out of bed to stretch for a bit.

For the time being, Goku was feeling at his best like always. It was now friday night at five-thirty, which seemed like it took all of eternity. Master Roshi had treated Goku to a fancy restaurant where they were now waiting for Krillin to show up. The place had a crazy theme that looked like something out of a circus. The best part of the place was its food, the aroma's from the sushi and other unknown things, were enough to shock you into a food coma. "Thanks so much, Master Roshi, I really appreciate everything you do for me!", Goku bowed to the elderly man. Goku caught a glimpse of Krillin, who was completely lost, so he waved his arms in the air to alert Krillin to where he was.

"Sorry about that, it's just that this place is unbelievably packed! I know...how about I have some food?", Krillin situated himself in the middle of the young boy and the old man. He finally noticed how bizarre everything looked. He was sitting on a backless top chair that was red, like a clown nose. There were paintings of faceless characters all over the walls. "Pretty freaky, huh?", Goku chuckled while looking at the same thing his friend saw. Roshi had just put the order through, but at the same time there had been other relevant worries on his mind. "When is this event going to take place and will you two be needing pick up?", he questioned. Just then, the waiter placed the meal on the table and Goku instantly dug in. Upon hearing those questions, the food sitting in Krillin's mouth almost traveled the wrong path as he gulped, rather hardly. The old man was without a doubt very wise. But just what was he getting at?

"About that...uhh...", the bald-headed monk was at a lost for words. If the event was a regular thing, then what was so special about it that left him speechless? He glanced at Goku as if to lift the pressure that Roshi inflicted on his miniature mind. What was so hard about explaining something so simple? "It starts at...seven and we can walk home from the place.", Krillin was glad to have gotten that off his chest. Inside his head was pounding like hell, so trying to not say something stupid was basically impossible.

"A late night party, huh? Maybe, I should go with you guys and chaperone because things might become out of control.", Roshi replied with utmost concern. His face was very stern and judging by that there could not be a way to get him to change his mind. There was no way Krillin was going to let this happen, that old man wasn't ruining what little bit of fun they might have. At the same time, Goku was oblivious to the fact that something strange was going on, or that Master Roshi was grilling Krillin who was sweating like melting ice cream in the middle of summer.

"What, you can't trust me now? Its at Bulma's house...you know, the girl who you are always perving on.", the last part of that sentence made Roshi's face light up like a Christmas tree. Not wanting to push the subject any further, Roshi changed his mind, "Fine, have a good time and be safe. Just make sure you guys call if anything happens. Try not to get into any trouble". Less than half-an-hour later, Goku finished his meal, his stomach was completely satisfied. They headed for the rendezvous point that Krillin was told to go to, right in front of Bulma's house. "I wonder where Chi-Chi is, I know she is supposed to be working with us.", Goku thought to himself. There he was again, thinking about the beautiful, young girl.

* * *

><p>At the moment, she was fixing her appearance in the rather large compact mirror she had. Her appearance was never really her main concern, but because of a certain boy it was imperative Chi-Chi look her best, <em>tonight<em>. "Yeesh! It's just a project...you must really be nervous. Your only asking simple questions, not being taped by the world.", Bulma commented on Chi-Chi's actions. Bulma must have forgot about what she and Krillin talked about the other day. "Are you sure he is supposed to be coming? Maybe he is really bad off and can't make it.", Chi-Chi worried. Bulma squinted her eyes in confusion, "Huh? Uh...oh, Goku _will_ be here.", she laughed remembering the brief conversation. Chi-Chi became somewhat annoyed by Bulma's laughing, "What is so funny?", she wondered.

Goku and Krillin were about twenty steps away from the two girls. Who knows how long this project would take? The current time was two minutes after seven, it was already quite late so Bulma took out her cellphone to finish the final arrangements.

"There he is, so calm. He's like a knight who's arrived to save _me_.", Chi-Chi thought. It seemed as though Goku was trying hard to ignore her, and she could feel something breaking within her. Her blood was boiling like a volcano before an eruption.

* * *

><p>"This is weird, I don't to want keep looking or everyone will think I am weird. But, it's really hard to not look.", Goku was lost. Things were just happening to quickly. In reality there was an awkward silence that Krillin observed, between Goku and Chi-Chi. "Bulma, care to explain things further? A little lost here.", he asked look at the two on each side of him, weirdly. Bulma gave the 'wait' sign with her finger, finished speaking, then put her cell phone away. "Basically, you will walk into a 'station' and just ask questions, like at an interview. Materials are set up, and in the kitchen there is food and drinks...as in soda and stuff.", she winked.<p>

They walked into her house where Goku found everything amusing and was all ready eying the snacks. "I see, you must have a really big appetite.", Chi-Chi giggled nervously. He stuck to his plan and pretended she didn't exist. If there was a world list of 'Things Not to Do' : not answering Chi-Chi would be number one on it. In totally utter rage, her face changed into what most people would explain as "monstrous".

"Don't ever turn your back on me when I am talking to you, jerk!", her fists were clinched tightly. If her feelings hadn't been in the way, she would have punched him. From that moment on, Goku would make sure he never made that same mistake a second time. Krillin quietly remarked at her, "Oh brother, must she over react every time"?

"Sorry, I heard you but I just didn't say anything, because I was thinking about something.", Goku put his head down so he couldn't look at her. The timing and the project itself couldn't be any worse, ever since he met up with the other three his thoughts became more frequent. In such a short amount of time. Goku was practically daydreaming with each step that he took. He looked back up, instantaneously a warm feeling mixed with electricity shot through his body. Chi-Chi's eyes were fixated on his while they both stood with doe-eyes. The moment _was_ quite beautiful until a certain blue-haired female ended it.

"Everyone else will be here very shortly, let's just gather around here". Bulma pointed to the exact middle of the room, in front of a comfortable couch. In the kitchen there were a ton of soda bottles lined up and chilled. Along the side there were numerous varieties of chocolate and different candy. Bulma also had stereo equipment set for entertainment purposes, of course.

The door bell rung which prompted Bulma to answer. An army of young to middle-aged teenagers marched in, the last one stopped an inch short of Bulma. "Hey, babe.", the boy had long black hair and resembled Goku a little. Bulma rolled her eyes and proceeded to kiss him, "Hello...Yamcha". She held hands with the teenager and sat on the couch. The room was full of people now and Goku seemed to be getting very anxious. "I remember that face from somewhere. Is that her boyfriend or something? Who knew?", Goku started to wonder how long they had been together for.

* * *

><p>"I wish that were us. Oh, what am I saying...dad will kill me if he <em>finds<em> or _found _out that I was dating a boy. Especially with the particular boy being _Goku". _Her father had already warned her that if there was anything going on between them, he would have Goku's head on a plate. "_But dad he is a truly sincere person by heart. Why couldn't we be together?", the Ox King laughed at those pitiful words. "Because, Chi-Chi, that monkey is just up to no good...you don't need a boyfriend...not at this young age..", his point came off very well, but disappointing to Chi-Chi. _Before she left for to work on the project her father and her exchanged more words, but in her short flashback those stuck out the most.

"Damn, bitch! Why is she so lucky and popular? Wait, I don't even act or think like this, I have to get a grip!", thinking about Goku was driving her crazy so much that she begin to chew her bottom lip. One day she planned to open up to him, regardless of what her father believed.

* * *

><p>Goku and Krillin taped on Bulma's shoulder and motioned to meet in the hallway. "So, you and Yamcha have something going on"? Bulma paused and smiled. "Geez you never told anyone.", Goku said while relieving his mind of those thoughts. "Chi-Chi's known for a few months, she told me. Apparently, she found out before we started to talk to each other.", she responded. It was almost eight and the assignment hadn't even been started, yet. Bulma clapped her hands, pushed the start button on the stereo and announced that everyone move to a 'station'. While everyone was asking questions a few of Yamcha's friends headed to the kitchen. Stumbling around, a light-brown haired girl and a boy, emptied an odorless liquid substance into all of the bottles of soda, and juices.<p>

"Hey, Yamcha, what are your friends doing?", Bulma questioned. Goku sensed something was going to happen, something crazy. He saw Yamcha get up and go to the kitchen to check on his friends. Goku noticed that there was something wrong with how the two were walking, everything seemed normal because all they were doing was handing out what was supposed to be soda. "Why the hell are you two acting stupid like that? Don't make me get kicked out for something _you're_ doing!", Yamcha yelled. The two teenagers nodded at each other and laughed wildly. "Okay, the way people act these days.", Krillin looked at Goku, directing those words towards them. At this point everyone in the room had a cup of soda. Yamcha, Bulma, and Chi-Chi gulped theirs down and went back for a second one, violent shouting initiated on the other side of the room where Goku and Krillin were.

The kids who were Yamcha's friends were starting to fight like animals. Goku shot Krillin a worried look, neither knew why this was happening. Turning around to see what Bulma and Chi-Chi were doing, they were disgusted to find Yamcha and Bulma making out on top of the table. Krillin aimed for his soda and finished in one shot. He held his head in pain, his speech became slurred. "Goku, just what are we going to do now? It's like everyone is going crazy.", Krillin said in fear. At that moment, Goku wanted to end things fast before it became worse. Suddenly, Goku felt a hand traveling up his upper torso.

"Go...Goku...your stomach is so soft and hard at the same...time." the words coming out of Chi-Chi's mouth were stretched and slurred. She appeared to be flushing a really deep shade of red. Was he hearing things? Why was everyone's speech so off? Goku was starting to panic and didn't know what to do. "Chi-Chi, why are you doing this? Snap out of it!", he let out whimpers, then smacked her hand away. Everyone else were like zombies being told to act horribly. Goku felt that he had to do something, so he ran upstairs and into a room, he assumed was Bulma's. Since his throat was parched he guzzled the first cup of soda down and finished off another one he had.

In the room there was a desk setup with a brand new laptop and other equipment. He easily spotted a note that was for Bulma, saying that her parents wouldn't be back until the next day. "Hey, she said her parents were here! What can I do? If Master Roshi finds out, he will be really upset with us.", Goku sat down on the floor to think. There was really nothing he could do at this point, what was done was done. "Goku, I know you're in there". His eyes widened in horror at the thought of Chi-Chi entering the room, almost tripping over the teal-colored carpet that was bunched up. Once again the blood rushed to his head, immense pain that he never experienced in this way. What it the soda that made him like that?

The loud noise from downstairs was amplified in Goku's head, he backed up and fell on the bed. Chi-Chi gazed at him for a little, then she stumbled her way over. Unsure of what was happening, Goku seemed to be loosing his sense of reasoning, simply loosing control of his mind and body. "Goku, stop...avoiding me. We...we...need to talk.", she turned around to have their noses meet. She held his chin in the palm of her left hand and used her other hand to caress his cheek. There was a brief pause as Chi-chi closed her eyes and leaned a little more closer to him.

Goku was sitting in an upright position like Chi-Chi, on a queen sized bed that was as soft as a pillow. They were both blushing even though they didn't actually understand what they were doing. Then Goku closed his eyes and closed the distance between them, their lips met for ten seconds, before pulling away from each other. This feeling was what both of them had been waiting for, for sometime. It was like drinking a heart-warming cup of hot coco and sitting next to a fire. A warm and fuzzy feeling deep in the pits of their stomachs. "Thank you...Chi-Chi.", Goku said. Chi-Chi snuggled up by him, placing her head on his shoulder and immediately feel asleep. Goku followed shortly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Roshi was worried sick. "Where are those two at? It's already after eleven, it's pitch black out, and they haven't called!", he shouted as he finished chopping the onions up, glancing at the telephone. Maybe he should call Bulma's parents. "Ah, I'll just give it another thirty minutes, then I'll check on them". He yawned out loud and closed his eyes, unintentionally falling sound asleep.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Really sorry about the long wait, my mom is still suffering and a lot had been going on at home. Hope you enjoy, though! ^_^ **

* * *

><p>It was now seven in the morning and the sun appeared to just be rising from above the water. Goku had just woke up and at first didn't recognize the scenery, he noticed that Chi-Chi was laying on the bed next to him. A sense of panic ensured as he realized he wasn't where he was supposed to be at. <strong>Master Roshi's house<strong>. "Am I still at Bulma's house? I wonder if Krillin is still here, if he is that means we're both going to be in trouble.", Goku sighed. He tried to wake Chi-Chi up, but she wouldn't even so much as flinch in her sleep. Goku gave up and walked towards the door, when he heard something that sounded like a camera. Where was the noise coming from? He wondered if the computer was doing that, so he checked but the computer appeared to be turned off. Goku shrugged and left for the bottom floor of the house.

Goku went down the steps and found everyone still sleeping, including Krillin and Bulma. As he walked over to his bald-headed friend, his head begin to pound more than usual. Quickly sitting in a chair, he watched as Krillin almost fell off the chair he was on. "Krillin are you awake? We have to go home now.", he told his friend. Krillin stood up, his facial expression was enough to tell that he was dizzy. After a little while, they gathered themselves and headed for Master Roshi's house in a hurry. "I have one question. What the heck happened last night? Did we even get anything done? Uh, that was two questions, whatever.", he paused and shifted he head towards Goku for an answer. "Don't ask me, I've been wondering the same thing". As they were passing through the many streets, there was a feeling that the two boys were being singled out. A lot of unfamiliar faces were pointing at them and laughing. A group of girls stared, "I heard that he...that girl who wears those buns in her hair all the time". Both boys managed to hear those words, but couldn't make out what the middle of the sentence was. Goku blushed as Krillin gulped, both sprinting off into the distance.

Anxiously peering through the blinds, Master Roshi was livid at the fact that the boys were just now coming into his line of vision. He tapped his foot out of annoyance and watched as they ran up the steps to the house. Goku and Krillin stood terrified as their mentor opened the door. "And where were you two this whole time?", Master Roshi questioned without letting them talk. "I expected you guys to be back within two hours from the time the event started, but yet you're just now showing up! Could have at least called you know, instead of having me think the worst!", he continued yelling. The teenagers held their heads down in shame. What were they going to tell him? Finally, they were able to walk in, so they sat on the red couch in the room. Master Roshi scratched his head and looked at them, "You didn't do anything that you might need to tell, right"? What in the world was this old man implying? Goku's stomach started to churn, the feeling came back so suddenly. Krillin sensed an unwanted talk of some sort coming along, one that he didn't want to hear what-so-ever. "Girls and drinking are a mix that boys should try to stay away from, especially when it comes to late-night parties. The last thing you two need is a call from a girls' father...if you know what I mean.", with that last word he laughed his always irritating laugh.

That's when the phone rung and Master Roshi picked it up. _"Are the other kids awake, yet? I wonder what Bulma and Chi-Chi are doing."_, Goku thought to himself. Krillin watched the sun almost at its peak, probably for this time. From their earlier run, Master Roshi's silly lecture, and time being wasted it was now a quarter after ten. The day was already playing out weirdly. "Alright, I'll send them over, Sweet Cakes...I mean Sweetie...I am not a pervert!", Master Roshi screamed into the phone, embarrassed. He turned around to Goku and Krillin while clearing his throat. "Master Roshi, what happened?", Krillin asked quite nervously. "That was Bulma, she asked if you two could go back to her house and look at her new computer, it's urgent. By the way, you two owe me an explanation later on!", he laughed then disappeared into the bathroom. They both sighed because they just ran a couple of miles from her house and here they were, going back. Krillin stood up first to stretch, "Brilliant, Bulma, absolutely brilliant. Did she just realize that we were gone?".

It took a while before they arrived at her house. Bulma was standing in front of her door, and motioned for the boys to follow her. Once all three were in the room, Bulma turned the computer on to click on something. "Wait until you guys see this, you're in for a shock!", she laughed. Krillin and Goku just looked at her blankly. Then, a black screen came up with video footage. What the boys saw made their jaws drop, unfortunately Goku seemed embarrassed at what was on the screen. "Goku, what is _that_?", Krillin fell to the floor with tears in his eyes. "Awe, looks like our friend is more than just _friends_ with Chi-Chi.", Bulma was also crying out of laughter, along with Krillin. Poor Goku didn't know what to do so he fled from the house and went to some unknown location. "_Why are they making fun of me? I didn't do anything...I don't even remember how or when that happened. What would Chi-Chi think if they showed that clip_?", he buried his head into his knees.

* * *

><p>Bulma and Krillin finally stopped laughing and realized that Goku was gone. "I think we took things a little too far, now I feel completely guilty.", Bulma said while Krillin nodded his head in agreement. They decided that it would a good time to start searching everywhere. "So, here are we going to look first, Miss Genius?", Krillin asked sarcastically. The two had only walked to the front of the door, wasting time. "What is that supposed to mean? You're the one who laughed at Goku, you little midget!", now they were starting to go at it. "Uh, but you're the one who caught and told us to watch the whole thing and you also laughed!", Krillin shot back and held his hand in front of him to stop the argument. They were both acting stupid right now, over something immature that happened. "If I were Goku, where would I go to alone? Actually, there are a few places that he to go to, guess we have to check all of them". Krillin and Bulma finally left to find Goku.<p>

* * *

><p>The young black-haired teenager sat looking towards the lake in front of him. There were many tall cherry blossom trees surrounding him, including the one he sat under. Beautiful pink, lush leaves were blown off by the strong winds, landing on top of Goku's head. He grabbed one off and examined everything about it, from its color, structure, and to its shape. "I'm hungry and I need some food. I wonder if the guys are searching for me.", he stood up while looking at the top of the tree. The wind picked up and made the verdant, green grass sway as if it were water. "This tree will give me a better view of everything for sure"! Goku slowly gripped onto the trunk of the tree as he begun the climb upward. In the distance, Goku could see people walking and playing beyond the lake. "Chi-Chi, I apologize for whatever may have happened. Please forgive me.", he talked as if she were standing in front of him, he then closed his eyes thinking the worst was yet to come.<p>

Goku heard some familiar voices from below the canopy of the tree he was hidden in. "This is the last place that we could possibly look, you know. Where are you, Goku?", the shouting voice was coming from no other than Krillin. Jumping down off the tree, Goku landed feet first onto Krillin's bald head. Bulma laughed while helping her best friends up, "We looked everywhere for you, it was because of our stupidity that you ran. We sincerely apologize for that.", she bowed her head towards Goku and smiled. Now was the time to instigate. "I don't understand why you guys were laughing at that clip. Did I miss something?", Goku asked sitting down and throwing grass into the air. He was completely clueless, so he couldn't figure out why Bulma and Krillin found things funny. Krillin, who was standing up beside Goku, winked at Bulma for a signal. Afterwards, Bulma begun her explanation, "Well, you see, when two people kiss it means that they love each other. That's not what we really...uh, you two were just behaving strangely when it happened. Now do you understand?", finishing her words, Bulma let out a sigh of relief. Who knew explaining stuff like this would be so awkward and complicated. It was just like having her, father informing her of boys and dating. Good grief!

The sound of nature was very relaxing and Krillin was on his way to sleep when Goku clapped his hands, Krillin's rest came to an abrupt end. "Makes perfect sense, love is food. So we're both hungry for food, right? Thanks, guys"! Krillin and Bulma could feel the tension flaring in their heads. How much of a moron could someone be? How stupid, but that was why everyone loved the care-free boy so much. "Do you feel like you always want to be with Chi-Chi?", Krillin asked. It was time to help a friend in need, by making his life that much easier. Goku stood somewhat dumbfounded by the question, his palms sweaty unlike while in combat. "Yes, I...feel like that a lot when I think about her.", Goku asked suddenly feeling nauseous. "So, do you think taking her out on a date would be nice?", Bulma posed to him. That was the one question she couldn't wait to ask. Such a thought had never sprung across the young teenager's mind before and it seemed to be a new concept. Even though Goku had heard of it before, but had no clue how he would go about doing it or what it even meant. Suddenly, he smiled really widely, "Dates are good to eat, they are one of my favorite fruits".

Krillin held is breath in, counting to five. "No! A date is when you take someone to a special place. In other words, if you like Chi-Chi than take her to a place you both will like." Now things were starting to make some sense to the young man, Goku looked out towards the kids in the distance. Everything was so peaceful. "What is all this about Goku dating Chi-Chi, guys?", the almost identical looking person, rudely asked. Leave it to a moron to shout a person's business outside with all ears to hear. Apparently, the person had been eaves dropping. "Yamcha, you moronic jerk, better not go off repeating any of what was discussed.", Bulma warned, punching him in the chest. Yamcha haste-fully planted a kiss on her cheek, receiving an eye roll from Krillin. "Awe, Goku and Chi-Chi are going to have babies next.", the brown-haired boy from the party marked. In return, the dimwitted teenager was chapped across his neck, from Yamcha who was actually covering himself in front of everyone else. Goku stood chuckling scratching the back of his head.

Needing to take a break, Goku and Krillin choose to walk back to Bulma's house and escape the torment that was probable to ensue. "Want to know what I just thought about, guys? We still have to work on that project and we don't have anything done!", Krillin exclaimed rather impatiently. Of course, Goku being the simple person he was, hadn't thought about the consequences.

* * *

><p>Once again hanging out at the candy store in town, Goku was sitting down at the small round table that resembled a red and white mint ball. Candy wasn't the only thing the store sold, there were also safe drinks that were buy-able such as juice drinks. Goku was drinking a glass of chocolate milk and eating cookies when Chi-Chi happened to walk into the store. "Good evening, sir. I would like to purchase a box of cupcakes, please. Thanks!", she paid the owner of the store the yen that was needed. As she turned around she was startled at the sight of her crush and friend, sitting down innocently. Chi-Chi could barely control herself upon seeing Goku with a chocolate and cookie mustache. With his eyes shining as bright as diamonds, how could anyone not fall in love with him? "<em>He is...adorable...I can't believe I found a guy like that. Don't know what the heck happened last night except for little bits here and there. Might we have...kissed?"<em>, Chi-Chi thought.

* * *

><p>Goku finally looked up, realizing that the person standing in front of him was Chi-Chi, he was still occupied with his munching on the snack. Besides that his mind was partially blank, "<em>What is a date again? Bulma and Krillin called me silly for thinking that I was supposed to eat them with Chi-Chi. Yeah, that's it! They said for me to take her to a special place..."<em>, Goku begin to cram the cookies into his mouth and then chugged his juice down. Chi-Chi covered her mouth and kindly laughed, "Good evening, Goku. From the looks of it, you seem to be enjoying yourself. Um, I wanted to know,", her nervousness was starting to catch up with her as she paused, "if you would go on a date with me?". At least he didn't have to do the talking, Goku just had to propose the place to her.

He stood up and held her in his arms like a new born baby, knowing where he was to be arriving at. Chi-Chi was in sheer shock thinking this moment would never happen, plus everyone else was staring at them. Goku headed out the door and used his new found ability to fly, "How is are you able to do this? This is unbelievable, insane...teach me how to do this sometime!", Chi-Chi was astounded by what was happening. The late Saturday skies were filled with a light purple and pink striped pattern, cool winds tapping the skin of the two teenagers. "I just learned it and I don't really know how. It wouldn't hurt to try teaching it to someone else, huh?", Goku answered back, smiling at Chi-Chi. Up ahead they were narrowing an area that seemed so surreal, a place that could only be reached in dreams: a creamy white sky, a beautiful, vast, aquamarine sea. Grass that was so soft and appeared to shimmer with every turn of the eye, land that seemed to go on for eternity. Harmless animals gazing around, peaceful sounds of nature.

This was absolutely Goku's most favorite place of all, he couldn't have chosen a better place for a first date. He carefully placed Chi-Chi onto her feet, watching her every moment. His stomach was starting to became a hot mess and Goku didn't know if he would be able to control that feeling again. "Wow, what is this place? You're really something else, you know.", she said walking around and then took the cupcakes out of the bag she was carrying with her. Goku eyed them immediately, "Can I have one, please?". He was handed one and within two bites was done with it. "Goku, even though we've known each other for a few years, we still don't know a lot about each other.", Chi-Chi was hoping that this was going to end on a really positive note for the both of them. Many hours passed by between the two sharing details, until they grew tired.

* * *

><p>Krillin shook his head in thought about the past events, after listening to Goku and Chi-Chi tell about their night, "Remind me how everything went wrong again? Why is it so hard for us to remember what went on last night"? The gang of four had met up at a park this time around. It was slightly after eight, when they all heard what sounded like a herd of animals. "Dammit! Can't you guys ever stop following me around, geez? Ah, shit! Thanks, you idiots just blew my cover again.", Yamcha was ease dropping again and his friends were tagging along. Feeling embarrassed by her boyfriend's own actions, Bulma place her hands on her hips. Was he ever going to learn to stop being nosy? The next time he tried spying would be a time when he'd end up hearing something he didn't want to. "Yamcha?", the four friends asked wondering why he was listening. "Hey, what's up everyone? Just chilling out on the ground...you have to try it sometime.", Yamcha joked.<p>

Bulma smacked him in anger, "Just what do you think you are doing? We are trying to have a very mature and personal conversation with Goku here, which you are interrupting. What do you want?". Yamcha stood up and dusted the dirt of his clothes, pointing at his infamous group of friends. "Would you mind doing the honors?", he bowed. It was the same male and female from the last two times, that Goku recognized. "We pored liquor into the drinks and every got drunk, ha!", the brown-haired boy laughed. Chi-Chi, Krillin, and Bulma looked at each other in fright. So, that had explained why no one could remember anything...they ended having hang overs. "Is liquor something yummy?", Goku asked making everyone hang their heads in shame.

"Chi-Chi and Goku, sounds really cute. Too bad, it's not a secret _anymore_.", the girl with brown haired said snootily.

* * *

><p><strong>Update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**_This was supposed to have been done back in January, oh well. Hope you enjoy, anyway! :)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Young Love – Chapter 6<strong>_

The gang of four were preparing for the start of the new week, which was only the second week of the new school year. Even though only a short amount of time had passed, a lot of things had already happened…a lot of _drama._ For right now, the day was starting perfectly fine; no rumors, no annoying voices, just quiet mumbling. It was Monday after all. Since it was in the morning before school, they were in their usual hang out spot, which was the candy store. The place was somewhat overheated due to the fact it was seventy degrees outside and the heat was turned on.

"You guys ready for whatever challenges this day may bring?" Bulma asked with high spirits. She tried her hardest to be something like a cheerleader in her group of friends. Being the leader of things is what she did best; she was the main "brains" of the group.

Of course, Goku was on a different planet while eating what he had selected. This was followed by, Chi-Chi, studying her nonexistent notes...actually glancing at her love interest from the corner of her eyes. All of it ending with, Krillin, laughing his head off.

It was like one of those moments that would always be stuck in your mind, decades later.

"Not hardly, but I can tell that this week might be packed with action...and not in a good way at all.", sighed Krillin, checking to make sure all of his homework was in his book bag. "Shoot, I don't even know if we had homework, darn it.", he yelled.

With a flick of her eyelashes, Chi-Chi shot him a disappointed face. Obviously, there was nothing the short bald-headed, midget could do without screwing up. He was her friend after all, mind as well help the miserable soul, "You're in luck then, because we didn't have any." she winked her eye. With that, the sound of the school bells stopped everyone in their tracks, like zombies. The gang of four had been getting weird stares, here and there, but they didn't really notice it. Coming to an intersection in the school hallway, Bulma split up with the other three.

Goku was pretty much silent for the most part, which had worried the other three friends. Perhaps he had sensed some sort of trouble brewing in the air. "Good morning, Goku...where is that wonderful smile that I adore?" Mrs. Tsukamoto questioned with concern. At the moment, "Mr. Hero", didn't seem to be enjoying himself like usual. His attitude gave off the impression of being uncomfortable. Krillin and Chi-Chi exchanged glances and carried on into the classroom, taking their seats.

"Can't wait to go visit, Master Roshi, when the day is done. Something...something is just wrong." young Goku, said to himself and shielded his face away from the rest of the students. Before long, half of the school day had already passed. Now it was lunch time, finally everyone awoke from sleep mode and started to talk. The famous four reunited, bored-ly conversing about the day so far. After all lunches were eaten, classes resumed.

Bulma sat in her seat, lost in the world of math that she excelled at, with ease. "Bulma, did you hear? Word is: that good looking boy, Goku, is dating that girl named, Chi-Chi! Isn't that some news or what? Damn, I wish that chick was me", the female said with her voice rising.

Bulma's eyes practically fell out of her head upon hearing that sentence. What was going to happen now? She had to warn the other three.

Back in 's class, a lot of commotion was starting. The teacher being as nice as she was, only told the students to quiet down, in a calm voice. Goku, Chi-Chi, and Krillin sat in complete shock, finally the teacher took notice if the situation. "Just what exactly is going on here? Up to now, I've never had to stop the class due to noise levels. By the way, I may be the teacher here, but it doesn't mean that I'm clueless as to what's obviously happening here! Mrs. Tsukamoto was actually furious for the hurtful comments being made towards the 'couple'.

It was completely uncalled for. The anger-stricken teacher parked herself in the middle of the huge room, like a tiger watching its prey. Then, she quickly sent a smile and a wink towards, Goku's, Krillin's, and Chi-Chi's direction. With this whole incident happening, it seemed like the rest of the school day was nonexistent. It ended with Mrs. Tsukamoto reminding the class that the project was due two Fridays from then. The day also ended with a frightened, young teenager who was still unsure of himself.

Moving at the speed, in between a jog and walking, the three were making their way to the park that they loved so much. Bulma had given them a call, so they could meet up and discuss a few things. As she came into view, the winds died down and the sun shined brighter than usual.

"Listen, we have to think of something in order to get everyone off your backs." Bulma said while pointing at the black-haired boy and girl. As she continued to talk, thoughts crossed the kids' minds. All four, thinking about how everyone else, thinks that they know what's going on. **Assuming**. It must have been those troublesome friends of Yamcha's, who had spread the rumors.

* * *

><p>"I've finally decided to think things through and I really want to be his girlfriend. How bad could it be to forever have the one you love, always by your side?" Chi-Chi though. Time was coming to an end; a decision had to be made. The young, short-tempered teen planned some more, "My father taught me to never let what other people think, bother you. It's just really difficult to follow that rude, when you are often caught in a moment." she finished and lifted her head upward to the heavens above. Her mind was set, no changing back.<p>

* * *

><p>Krillin was posed with his arms crossed, also trying to make something out of this mess. "Keeping a low profile would be very hard to do, it would be redundant. The only difference would mean not talking to each other." he finished to himself. Seeing as the two teens craved for each other, the option would be impossible to take.<p>

* * *

><p>The fearsome four had been preoccupied by thoughts on the same topic. Bulma blinked her eyes, "I have scanned over all pieces of this puzzle. There is only one answer, which I'm sure someone has considered more than once." Chi-Chi's face immediately lit up in embarrassment. The idea was fully supported on all four sides; it was official, Goku and Chi-Chi were to commence dating as soon as possible. A silent moment ensued afterwards, the wind howling as if it were singing in joy.<p>

"Hey, did we miss anything special, guys?" the long-haired, cocky teenager was back. This time he was reuniting with another old friend. "Tien and I were just sparring, care to join in on the action? No offense girls, but you can watch." He jokingly said with a grin. This wasn't the only time he had made a sexist comment; the last resulted in a kick from Bulma in an extremely painful way. **What a nitwit!**

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi was holding on to Goku, grinning like a Cheshire cat. That day was the luckiest and best day on Earth for the kind-hearted girl.

Tien was leading the way to a secluded mountainous region. It was actually where he and Chiaotzu live; Tien hadn't seen any others in the group, except for Yamcha in the past year. He wasn't attending educational school, for he was all about the Martial Arts, although he was somewhat excited to hear how everyone was doing.

"Long time, no see. So, Goku, looks like you have a girlfriend now, Chi-Chi.", while peering over his shoulder while they were flying, Tien chuckled to himself.

Goku almost dropped Chi-Chi, who he was holding onto, feeling queasy once again. "What's a girlfriend?" he questioned. Everyone joined in a group laugh, even Goku, himself. After a few minutes they had arrived at the destination, the girls sat on benches, talking and watching the guys. Oddly enough, Goku's skills were far beyond compare to the others. Maybe it was a sign of something, legendary, to come.

The boys trained profusely, drenched in sweat. Bulma and Chi-Chi were still conversing about life, and what would be in store in their lives. The scene played for a few hours, until a red-shining, hover craft pulled up, leaving everyone in suspicion.

"Hey! I was looking all over you youngsters. Almost gave this old man a heart attack. Ah, Tien good to see you again." the smiling, Master Roshi turned and bowed. The past couple of weeks had involved reuniting with old friends. Who else would they end up meeting with again? Young Tien, returned the polite gesture in respect, and then planted himself on a nearby rock. Master Roshi seemed to be taking in the beauty of the area…until his eyes shifted on Goku, then onto Chi-Chi.

He started his infamous crazy laughter, "What is all this 'couple' talk about, with Goku and Chi-Chi?" he asked. Goku acted as if he had reverted back into a two-year-old, covering his ears along with his head.

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi pretended to fix her hair, slyly blocking her vision from the others, by placing her bangs in front of her eyes. "Finally, this is what I've been waiting for. To share another warm embrace with the guy I adore." she thought to herself, now looking at the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Tien found this amusing, "Yeah, I'm pretty new to this whole case, too". The comment, in response, was directed toward the dirty-old man. "Is it true, then? Am I going to be seeing a wedding, followed by kids?" Master Roshi poked. Everyone stood wide-eyed, with mouths opened, eventually laughing it off.<p>

* * *

><p>Having had most of the day disappear in front of everyone's eyes, they all agreed to call it a night.<p>

Chi-Chi made a swift grab toward Goku's hand, preventing him from proceeding forward. The young female prayed that the others would continue walking away, fearing that she wouldn't be able to have her time alone, with her knight-in-shining-armor. At the same time, Goku could sense that this was going to be a very important time, focusing his ears on his 'girlfriend'.

"It's funny; I was talking to my father last night. Seemed as if his attitude had changed on the matter." Chi-Chi told Goku. She grasped his hand tighter, "He was very skeptical of you at first, saying hurtful comments. Even though he has known you for a while, he felt that you were up to no good." She paused.

Goku, innocently turned to her, "Why is that?" was all he managed to say.

She was now staring into her love's eyes, "Honestly, he wasn't ready to have a man…a boy, take his daughter's love, just yet. My father contemplated my desires and accepted that, I was growing up." Chi-Chi finished. The teenagers were now facing each other, sharing a warm embrace. **Love.**

"Oh, Chi-Chi?" due to height differences, Goku was staring down at her, "What is a girlfriend?" Chi-Chi fell on the ground in laughter, since Goku was confused anyway, he joined in too. When they stopped laughing, he lifted her off the ground, while Chi-Chi dusted the dirt off.

"Goku? Listen, whatever weird feelings that are still lingering inside…they have to be let go of", she last added. One more hug ended the night for the two teenagers, taking off to their own houses. The sun was nowhere to be found 6:30 at night, calming winds flowing in the hair.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe those two are so lucky to have each other. Their popularity is increasing drastically, got to ruin their reputation." it was the infamous brown-haired friend of Yamcha's. She was complaining about life in general, that was what she specialized in. Her brother nodded his head in agreement.<p>

The four trouble makers, consisting of two girls and two boys were chilling outside of Yamcha's house. Little did they know, there was about to be a huge shift in sides. Yamcha suddenly emerged from his house, casual as always, "What's up, guys? I had heard an interesting discussion going on. Thought, I might join", he added, placing his hands behind his neck. "I couldn't agree more with you guys on this whole predicament!" Yamcha then turned his back, to the four on his front steps.

All in one smooth motion, the brown-haired boy on the steps, was kicked with strong force and sent flying into a nearby building.

"Hey, Yamcha! I didn't forget about our plan." it was Tien's voice that was heard.

A frying pan was then seen knocking both females out on the steps. "What the hell is going on…" was all the last boy managed to speak, before getting a sole of a shoe, to his face. Krillin was the last person to spring out of the unknown.

Bulma placed the pan down on the porch, "I've been waiting to do that, to those jerks for quite some time".

Tien had been confused, but had obliged to his friend's request.

"To be completely honest, those kids were never actually 'friends' of mine. I just decided to play along with them, make them feel 'special', when they **tagged** along." Yamcha told the group. All along, the trouble makers had been trying to use him, because of his carefree attitude.

* * *

><p>Not too long before the end of the day, Goku, Bulma, Krillin, Chi-Chi, and Yamcha, met up at 'Capsule Corp', to work on the project. Goku had a feeling that he was starting to get the hang of this 'dating' business.<p>

The four-teen year old, was feeling particularly confident about himself, tonight. Goku easily adjusted to his 'new self' and decided to follow his intuition. "Maybe one day, Chi-Chi and I should go to a special place. A park with rides will be good!" he thought to himself.

At this point, everyone had to write a report on themselves, about what they had learned from the planned event. There was no way that they could tell the teacher; they got drunk and that, Goku and Chi-Chi almost went through the whole baby making process. Imagine what type of trouble they would all be in for that! Chi-Chi's father would have a heart attack after getting that bit of 'news'.

So the five friends thought quickly, about making up the details. The project session lasted until 10:00 P.M. The friends closed their books after putting up a lot of work, and then they said their greetings and left.

Goku happened to notice the lonely look that Chi-Chi was giving. "I wouldn't mind a nice walk home, on a quiet night." She said, pretending to talk to herself.

Goku gave his famous, whole-hearted smile, and hooked his arm on hers. The couple walked briskly, finally reaching Chi-Chi's house.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow, Chi-Chi.", as Goku turned, his girlfriend squeezed his mid-section, as if she were a bear. Once again, gazing into each other's eyes, bringing their lips closer. Sharing a nighttime kiss, winds gently holding them. Such a wonderful memory to save forever. Two young and lovely people, **in the glow of love**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading, and I will update as soon as possible! :)<strong>_


End file.
